OOM Security Battle Droid/Canon
OOM security battle droids, also known as Specialist Droids or''' security battle droids', were security droids of the Trade Federation and Confederacy of Independent Systems used for the purposes of defense and detection. They were part of the OOM-series battle droids. Characteristics OOM Security Battle Droids are set apart by the red markings on their shoulders and upper part of their bodies. They have many weapons and have poor accuracy, which is bad, making them easy to destroy by enemies. History Invasion of Naboo A group of security battle droids, which included a security droid with the rank of corporal, under the command of an OOM command battle droid were ordered by the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray, to eliminate two Jedi ambassadors. The Jedi, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, had been sent by the Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum to negotiate the Trade Federation blockade of Naboo. The security droids were ultimately destroyed by the pair of Jedi. Another group was sent by Gunray to take Queen Padmé Amidala, Captain Panaka and others to Camp Four only to be ambushed by the same Jedi duo and cut to pieces. The other security battle droids on Naboo were likely shut down after the destruction of the Droid Control Ship. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, these droids were used by the heroic Confederacy of Independent Systems in it's droid army. On the battlefield security droids could be deployed among regular infantry and be used as snipers. They were also still used as security forces and guards. Many security battle droids were stationed on the Citadel prison on Lola Sayu. At least one security battle droid was under the command of 2008 General Grievous prior to the Battle of Dathomir. The droid reported that the Separatist starships were approaching Dathomir, and after this Grievous ordered to begin landing their troops. Many security battle droids also participated in the Carida incident, which saw the transformation of a Venator-class Star Destroyer into an explosive weapon, which was foiled by D-Squad. BD-15959 was a security battle droid that participated in the mission to Utapau. In the last year of the Clone Wars, evil 2005 General Grievous attacked the Galactic Republic's headquarters on Coruscant and captured Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, the legendary Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker were sent to rescue him from the Confederacy. A large group of security battle droids in the hangar attacked the Jedi aboard evil Grievous's flagship, the ''Invisible Hand, but were all destroyed. When the Jedi duo retreated from a pair of droidekas into a lift, they realized that several security battle droids were on the same lift and proceeded to eliminate the droids. Other units escorted the Separatist Council to the volcanic planet of Mustafar and were cut down along with the aides and leaders when Darth Vader arrived. Following the slaughter of the Separatist leaders and the others with them all droid units used by the Separatists were shut down. Category:Battle Droids Category:Canon Pages Category:Trade Federation Battle Droids